


animal instinct

by gothzabini (girl412)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hmm., Light BDSM, M/M, Maraudering, Padfoot and Moony - Freeform, Sub Sirius Black, Well............... not really, insert thinking emoji here, not sure how to explain what it is, or something i dont know, tagging this fic is difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl412/pseuds/gothzabini
Summary: Ultimately, the crux of it all is their dynamic: Padfoot & Moony playing in the forest, Remus and Sirius snogging in a bed with the curtains closed.





	animal instinct

**Author's Note:**

> nothing really graphic, but it's there, and you'll know it.  
> i imagine the boys to be anywhere between 17 -19 in this.  
> left it vague intentionally, though.
> 
> also: coding turned out a little weird here, sorry abt that

“Sirius, you dog, you _daft_ dog...”

“Oh but Remus, you like me like this.” Sirius smirks, his eyes mischievous and silver as mercury. “Don’t you, now?” 

Remus sighs, pressing Sirius back against the bed covers in a movement that’s simultaneously both rough and gentle. “This is not what I had in mind when I made that suggestion.” 

Sirius smirks, right before nibbling his earlobe.

“I don’t know why I keep you around,” Remus says, but there’s no bite to it. 

\- x - x - x -

 _Or maybe it goes like this, one moonlit night, one small wolf and one big dog chasing each other in circles. The wolf’s eyes are brighter than stars, and the dog can’t quite keep his tongue in his mouth. It’s too long, and he’s got more important concerns. They bark and they howl, and later on, they whimper, and if canines could laugh, maybe you’d hear it in the forest, when everything is bathed with silver light and everything is dangerous._

\- x - x - x -

Remus never bites Sirius, even if he wants to. He has other ways of leaving marks, like souvenirs. His hands have learnt the gentlest way to choke, the way that doesn’t risk collapsing airways or death. He traces the shape of Sirius’s mouth with a finger, and Sirius’s eyes become quiet, subdued. They’ve always had a strange sort of focus, Remus and Sirius. It’s not magnetic, like how most people are with James. It’s more instinctual, like how the moon controls the tides, controls Remus. Remus is Sirius’s moon, and Sirius is low tide, high tide, all the tides, all the oceans, just for him. 

\- x - x - x -

_They chew up James’s shoes once. The shoes smell like human and Moony thinks that would taste nice. Padfoot doubts it, but he would eat anything, and anyway, he’s never been one to refuse Moony. The shoelaces are the easy part. The soles crumble in their mouths, and something about the leather feels strange after they’ve eaten it. Padfoot doesn’t regret anything. Padfoot’s done what was asked of him, Padfoot is happy._

\- x - x - x -

“Surely you can use your mouth for something better than that,” Remus says, his eyes alight with something like laughter. 

Sirius smirks around the cigarette, exhales some smoke. “That’s not a rhetorical question, is it?” 

Remus puts a hand on Sirius’s hip, loops a finger through his belt buckle. “You know me so well, don’t you?” 

Sirius smiles, puts out the cigarette, leans against Remus. “Better than anyone else.” 

And then, Remus’s hands are on him, and he makes a soft whining noise that would do Padfoot proud, before opting to hide his face in Remus’s neck.

Remus puts a hand in his hair, tugs lightly. “Look at me,” he says.

Sirius takes a shaky breath and does as he’s told.

“You’re such a _good boy_ ,” Remus says, and Sirius is aware of how he must look now, unsettled, undone, his mouth half open and his eyes almost completely blank. 

\- x - x - x -

 _Moony has never been loved before Padfoot came along. Padfoot who cleans his wounds for him, hunts rabbits with him, licks his snout when he’s in pain. Padfoot, who growls when someone not from the pack even looks at him. Padfoot, who was playing with him one month ago, and pushed him over, Padfoot who fell asleep on him and was still asleep when he woke up. Padfoot, who smells like dog but like something that is not dog, something mysterious and compelling that Moony thinks he understands, thinks he knows from another lifetime. Moony is smart, but he suspects that Padfoot is smarter. Not that it matters, Moony is stronger, and Padfoot’s favourite game has always been follow the leader._

\- x - x - x -

“I love you,” Sirius says later, lying curled up against Remus, who’s idly running his fingers through his hair.

“I love you too,” Remus says. 

Neither of them say, _More than I have ever loved anyone before._ Neither of them need to. 

It’s understood.

**Author's Note:**

> well.  
> tumblr @ gothzabini, you know the drill  
> take care of yourself, kids


End file.
